The Developmental Core represents the largest component of the UMMC CFAR. The Developmental Core will be used to fund research in the following categories: .Interactive projects which promote multidisciplinary AIDS-related research and, in particularly, which encourage investigators in other fields to apply their expertise to AIDS-related research. .Evolving research projects which target emerging scientific issues which are of particular importance in AIDS research and which, upon generation of additional, would be too competitive for NIH funding. .Establishment of new investigators through supporting research programs of junior investigators as they develop meritorious and independent lines of investigation. Requests for developmental funds will be effected through an annual request for proposal (RFP) which will be circulated between all campuses of the University of Massachusetts (See Figure B1). For the initial budget period, five developmental projects will be supported. .Roger Davis, Ph.D. "MAP kinase and HIV infectivity" . Ron Desrosiers, Ph.D. "Kaposi sarcoma associated herpesvirus: Development of an animal model" . Mohan Somasundaran, Ph.D. "Molecular analysis of HIV-1 Vpr in LTNP with high viral load" .Maria Zapp, Ph.D. ""Development of an in vitro Rev assay" .Wayne Zhou, Ph.D. "Structural derivation of primate lentivirus gag p6, Vpr and Vpx proteins" Review of application for CFAR developmental funds will be undertaken by an internal scientific advisory committee (IAC) comprising Michael Czech, Ph.D., Frances Ennis, M.D., Michael Green, M.D., Ph.D., Kenneth Rock, M.D., and Edward Bresnick, Ph.D. The IAC will review Developmental proposals for scientific merit, responsiveness, and relevance to AIDS research.